


nanobots ben

by cartmanwk1



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, Hung Shota, Kevin comes early, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smegma, ben Tennyson does not get the watch, male Gwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartmanwk1/pseuds/cartmanwk1
Summary: ben has nanobots
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Everyone, Ben Tennyson/Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	nanobots ben

Ben Tennyson was a smart boy making things people wouldn't think of. He wanted to stick up for the little guy. so when he saw two classmates cash and J.T he decided to use them for his experiments, ben loved to be in control so everything he made was geared towards controlling people like when made a chemical to make his parents strip whenever he was in the room, or when he made a device that made everybody around him jizz themselves, so this summer he was going to make his greatest invention, he had almost finished it but no his parents had to rune it by sending him on a trip across the country visiting landmarks all summer with his grampa and his cousin Gwen, Gwen brought along textbooks and summer homework while Ben brought his lastest invention to finish, it was a small black box maybe the size of his palm on each side was a hole letting you see to the other side. So the two weren’t exactly happy to see each other, let alone spend the entire summer together.  
“Worst summer ever.” the Rustbucket carried them to a summer of camping and road trip. "finally it's done!" he screamed not worrying about if someone heard him, as he yelled the device placing a coin in the center ben watched as the coin floated up until in the exact center than it started to disappeared only to be replaced by some kind of gray liquid, ben stared marveling at it but now was not time to gawk ben picked the box up and place it near his heart upon contact with his skin the box sunk like his skin was some kind of liquid the box sunk deeper and deeper until it came in contact with his heart, instantly ben began to vomit blood as box replaced his heart ben continued to vomit blood while his heart was being replaced, then the changes happened first his strength increased then his intelligence the blood stop and was replaced by the gray liquid nanobots. the nanobots cover ben eating away at his clothes replacing everything with nanobots his white and black shirt became all black with a white 10 logo on it, not much changed with his green pants only becoming crotchless revealing his dirty underwear going from white to nasty yellow from not washing his dick.   
the nanobot will prosses all of the food he eats into energy meaning that his back door only had one use, next his underwear starts to expand as his normally 10 inches grow to 48 inches causing his underwear to slouch his balls did not help in the matter as a second pair grew and then all four expanded to the size of grapefruits. ben waited for his body to complete its changes and left for the RV.   
Gwen didn't know what his dweeb cousin came back from the woods but he did not expect him to come back with his crouch exposed "ben what are doing cover yourself and go tack a bath you reek" he said mockingly. "you do not control me go back your homework dwebe" ben spat back.  
Gwen did not know what to say so he went to tell grampa but he was now help saying that he can't force Ben to take a bath. the hole Rv stunk with the smell of crouch Gwen could not focus one anything lost in the smell so instead to sleep the smell away "grampa I am going"   
"ok but wake up nice and early we have one more person to get before the trip starts." everyone when to sleep except Gwen he could not because of the gross stick dick of the boy sleeping next to him. "Ahhh".

**Author's Note:**

> the idea came to me but I really do not know where to go from.  
> if you have any ideas leave a comment.


End file.
